


The Rapture (Fear Is A Mind Killa)

by boltschick2612



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Tampa Bay Lightning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 03:10:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boltschick2612/pseuds/boltschick2612
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The beginnings of a great love, but it isn't without it's share of drama and uncertainty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rapture (Fear Is A Mind Killa)

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place shortly after Steve and Steven came to the Lightning in 2008-2009. There's a video where Steven is doing a tour of his apartment, and he shows the camera how he has no washer or dryer, because he always does his laundry at Downie's house, so I kinda ran with that. Story not true. Title taken from song of the same name by Puscifer.

Stamkos was sitting on the couch of Downie's apartment, digging through a basket of laundry and occasionally glancing at the "SportsCenter" broadcast that was playing on the big screen TV. Stamkos was also doing something else, something that he had been finding himself doing a lot of lately....gazing at Downie from across the room and longing to feel his lips pressed to his again, to feel Downie's hot breath mixed with his own, even if just for a second.

The first time had came late one night on the heels of a Christmas party that Stamkos had thrown at his apartment. Everyone else from the team had left when Steven was shocked to see Downie had remained behind, lingering, seemingly not wanting to depart. Downie was the last person that Stamkos expected to even come to the party, let alone remain after it was done. 

Stamkos and Downie had both arrived to the Lightning around the same time, late 2008, and their first meeting was anything but cordial due to Downie's ever present temper. Stamkos hadn't really had much contact with Downie after that initial meeting, save for the usual amount required to make playing on the same team possible, and Stamkos was just as shocked to see Downie arrive to the party as he was to see him stay after it.

It didn't take long for Stamkos to realize that Downie was remaining in the apartment because he was simply too drunk to leave and Stamkos saw that as his opportunity to possibly get on his team mate's good graces by not turning him away.

Stamkos had left the living room that night to make a pot of coffee and returned to find Downie cowering in the corner of his porch. It was blatantly obvious to Stamkos that Downie was emotionally distraught and in need of a friend, someone to talk to.

 

While Stamkos wasn't really what Downie would consider a "friend", certainly not at that point in time, Stamkos almost felt it was a moral obligation of his to listen to what Downie had to say. What Downie shared with him that night....his troubled past, his personal tragedy.....made him feel for Downie. It also made him understand more about this man that had been brandished  a "thug" league-wide. After Downie had confided the innermost depths of his soul.....Stamkos felt compelled to kiss him. He didn't know what compelled him so at the time, and he still didn't to this day. He thought about it many times, and he still had no answer.

Was it the fact that this person, this near stranger, had deemed him worthy of the knowledge of his intense personal anguish? Was it the fact that he felt he needed to do something to comfort Downie? If that was so, then why hadn't he chosen a simple hug? That was the normal thing to do, afterall....right? All Stamkos knew is that he couldn't stop thinking about Downie.....or that kiss.....since that day.

He also knew that while he might not have a reason for his actions, what he did that night just felt.....right. 

Stamkos had often wondered if Downie had thought about that night and the ensuing kiss too. Or if Downie ever gazed at  _him_  from across the room, longing to repeat the kiss. 

Neither one had spoken of it since that night, and Stamkos wasn't about to bring it up in case Downie had any regrets about it. In the days and weeks following that kiss, Stamkos and Downie had actually become close friends, and he didn't want to do anything to mess that up. At the same time as Stamkos was wondering if Downie regretted the kiss, he was also trying to figure out if  _he_  did. He knew that in the moments immediately following the spontaneous kiss, he had no regrets. It was in the days following that he began to wonder if he had either done the smartest...or stupidest....thing of his life. He had asked himself many times if he would ever take it back, ever do it again differently, and he always came up with the same answer....no.

But the worry and uncertainty that came along with the kiss.....that he knew he could do without. Just as Stamkos was unsure of what prompted him to press his lips against Downie's, and how Downie felt about it, he was unsure as to exactly what the hell was going on....both in his own head and in this friendship. Downie had never given Stamkos and indication that he wanted things to be anything more than what they were. Stamkos was searching for the signs, but there were none to be seen, not that he really should have have any reason to expect any.

As far as he knew, Downie had no interest in men, and he knew he couldn't flatter himself into thinking that Downie would make an exception on his account. What was even more confusing to Stamkos was the fact that  _he_ had never been interested in men, either. There was just.....something....about Downie.

Maybe it was a false sense of intimacy gained from seeing a side of Downie that he was sure no one ever got to see. Or Downie's troubles and off-ice vulnerability breeding a need in Stamkos to feel as though he was Downie's "protector".

Whatever it was, it had left him utterly unsure of anything outside of the fact that he needed to be close to Steve Downie. To satisfy that need, Stamkos kept procrastinating on buying a washer and dryer for his own apartment, simply so he would have an excuse to bring his laundry over to Downie's on a weekly basis. So far, it was working and Downie wasn't showing any indication that he was either on to Stamkos' ruse or bothered by it.

Until today. 

Stamkos could feel the tension and the need to say  _something_  emanating off of Downie since the moment he had stepped through Downie's door. It felt a lot like that night at his apartment when he could just tell that Downie had the weight of the world on his shoulders and needed someone to unload it on. Stamkos was staring at Downie's lips, almost feeling them pressed against his and trying to imagine what they would taste like  _this time_ , when Downie's voice broke through his thoughts and snapped him back to reality.

 

"I know you're full of shit, ya know."

"Um.....what?" Stamkos asked, his heart racing. It was moments like this when he regretted even meeting Steve Downie.

Moments when something Downie would say or do....or fail to do...would make Stamkos question himself, question their friendship....question everything. He had found himself analyzing Downie's every thought and action lately...hell, he knew that he would analyze Downie's every thought if it were possible to read his mind. Downie had turned him into a giggling little school girl with a crush of the school's big sports star, and he hated that feeling, the utter lack of control.

And at the same time, he wouldn't have it any other way.

"You're full of shit. You could buy 200 washers and 400 dryers, and pay 40 people to install them. Yet, you keep coming here because you want to see me," Downie said.

"Does that mean you want me to stop?" Stamkos said timidly, the little school girl in him coming through, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He was afraid of Downie's answer.

 

His heart pounding, his head swirling, and all he could think about was the kiss.....and the fact that he may never feel Downie's lips to his ever again. This might be it. His last chance had come and gone.

 

Stamkos braced himself for what he was certain was going to be a politely...or not so politely...worded let down from Downie.

"No, that means I want you to do it more often," Downie says, meeting his eyes and letting out a small smile that made very thought vanish from Stamkos' mind but one.....

....Oh, this was  _it_ , alright....

 

 

 

 

-X-

Stamkos was on the ice at the St.Pete Times Forum, standing in the corner by the goalie net, half heartedly practicing his stick handling. The team was taking warm ups for the game the Lightning were playing that night against the Carolina Hurricanes, but Stamkos' mind could not be further away.

It had been a couple days since Downie had surprised Stamkos by saying that not only was he on to his thinly veiled attempt to spend time with him, but that he liked it and wanted it to continue. Downie's very words that day pushed aside all the doubt and insecurity that Stamkos had been feeling since the drunken kiss, the same kiss that had started Stamkos on a path to sheer infatuation.  
  
  
When Stamkos attempted to leave just hours after Downie's freeing confession, Downie had surprised him by begging him to stay the night. He had made some lame joke about how they both were going to the same place in the morning anyways, and his place was actually closer to the practice facility. It wasn't, and they both knew that.

  
Stamkos was just so happy to finally be done with the days of constant wondering and uncertainty of Downie's feelings for him, of his own feelings, that he didn't care where he spent the night. That night they had watched more awful 80's movies than Stamkos even knew exsisted, and it was partially due to his prompting. He was trying to put off that awkward moment when they decided to retire for the night and had to decide where to sleep. Stamkos knew that Downie would be spending the night in his own bed, that much went without saying.  
  
  
Even though Downie had begged him to stay that night, Stamkos was uncertain as to exactly what Downie's intentions were on the sleeping arrangements and exactly what he was expecting out of Stamkos, if and when they were to share a bed that night.

After they had finished watching "Caddyshack", Downie turned off the tv and climbed out of the recliner, causing the chair to send a creak through the room, causing Stamkos to jump and let out the breath that he didn't know he was holding in. His mind was racing and his heart pounding from the second that the tv screen went blank and Downie started showing signs that he was ready for bed. He tried to read Downie's face for any sort of indication as to what he was expecting him to do. 

  
  
He had thought that when Downie displayed some interest in him beyond a frienship that his days of insecurity would be over, but then Stamkos had discovered that the next level of a relationship was even more nerve racking. The level between "friends" and "lovers". The level where you don't want to make the first step, but yet you somehow feel you need to. The level where you feel that every single little thing you do can either make the other person hate you forever or treasure you for just as long.

He was just about to outright ask Downie what it was that he wanted when Downie walked over to where he was sitting on the couch and offered his hand out to him, and to Stamkos it was as welcome as a life line thrown out to someone who was drowning. He almost let out a sigh of relief as Downie smiled and asked "You coming or what?"  
  
  
  
  
  
                                                                                                    -X-  
  
  
Stamkos lay in Downie's bed that night, afraid to go to sleep. He didn't want to wake up the next morning in his own bed across town to discover that this had all been a dream. A wonderful dream, but a dream none the less. He tried to still his mind, to tell himself that Downie had chosen him...chosen him to stay here tonight...when he could have easily had anyone he wanted. Steve Downie could have anyone he wanted in his bed right now, but he chose him. And that realization frightened him and calmed him all at the same time.

Stamkos really never had any shortage of woman willing to pump his ego simply because of who he was, but this was uncharted territory. He knew that Downie didn't care anything about his stats or the fact that he was the most sought after prospect in the 2008 draft. He truly felt that Downie chose him for his true self, not his name or marketability.

And that's where he got scared.

Steven Stamkos wasn't sure what he had to offer someone once you took away his talent and media created persona. Yet at the same time he felt that Downie saw the true him, perhaps saw something in Stamkos that he didn't see in himself, and yet he still chose to beg the young star to send the night with him. The thoughts of Downie choosing to be with him brought a smile to his face that night as he drifted off to sleep, listening to the gentle breathing of the man laying next to him, and it felt to Stamkos like he was always supposed to be there.

  
  
         
                                                                                          -X-  
  
  


The first couple days after that night were amazing. Everytime Stamkos would try to leave, Downie would beg him to stay and Stamkos didn't try very hard resist his pleas. How could he when every passing second offered the potential of feeling Downie's lips to his again?

Shortly after breakfast the next morning, Downie decided to be the first one to break and take the next step. Stamkos was helping to clear the breakfast dishes from the table and Downie was still seated in his chair when he spontaneously grabbed Stamkos' wrist, causing the dish he was holding to fall to the table with a loud "clang" and the noise coupled with Downie's actions caused Stamkos to jump a little. Without any words, Downie pulled him down to his level until their lips were touching and Stamkos was amazed at how different this kiss felt from the one that they shared before. This time, Downie wasn't drunk and the mood wasn't off set by shared vulnerability. Downie had initiated this, and Stamkos didn't have to worry about what his reaction might be.

The dishes never did get put away that day, because the two retreated to the bedroom to share kisses while laying in bed. They stayed that way all that day and onto the next, momentarily pausing their conversations about everything from the meaning of life to what they should have for dinner so that they could sneak in some more gentle kisses.  
  
  
Eventually, they ran out of topics to discuss and their lips were sore, so they opted for the simple pleasure of laying in the dark and holding each other. And for the first time in weeks, Stamkos' mind was quiet. No thoughts of insecurity or uncertainty. No thoughts of "Does he or doesn't he?" and "What does he want?"The only thoughts he had were of how nice it felt to have Downie in his arms.

  
  
  
                                                                                                 -X-  
  
  


It was first game they played after Stamkos' sabbatical in Downie's house and Stamkos knew something was different from the second they stepped foot on Forum property by the way Downie was acting. Withdrawn. Quiet. Moody.   
  
Downie had said nothing to him, made no eye contact from the second they arrived at the Forum. He didn't expect Downie to go regaling their team mates with stories of what they had been doing the last two days, but some sort of acknowledgment that he even existed would have been nice.

Stamkos had spent the entire hour before warm ups dressing for the game and wondering how much of Downie's avoidance and bad mood were actually real and how much of it was in his head. As he stood on the ice now, he couldn't help but let his mind go not to the wonderful first two days of their fledgling relationship, but of the most recent hours. The first two days were filled with happiness and hope. The most recent hours were filled with a moody Downie and and insecure Stamkos.

Stamkos had spent a good portion of those hours wondering what had prompted such a measurable change in the man that had seemed utterly smitten with him less than 24 hours earlier.

Was it something he said?

Something that he had done?

And of course, there was the good old standby that Stamkos had come to know quite well...does he regret this?

Stamkos finally looked up from where he had been standing, staring at the ice and watching the puck slide back and forth with a flick of his stick. The scene that filled his eyes made his heart race and his blood run cold. He could feel the clenching in his throat as his stomach felt like it was doing somersaults.

On the opposite side of the ice, directly in front of the Lightning bench, was Steve Downie. He was leaning on the partition, elbow resting on it and hip jutted out. There was a smile on his face and he was talking to Ryan Malone, who was mirroring Downie's stance and laughing with him.

All of Stamkos' insecurities and doubts came rushing down upon him as he saw Downie smile and laugh for the first time all day....and he knew that Downie's happiness had nothing to do with him. Looking back, Stamkos could easily see how Downie had ALWAYS been a little uneasy with him. The complicated looks, the hesitation in his kiss. Or had that all been in his head too?

Stamkos knew that his present state of mind could be tainting his views of the past, but he couldn't help but look at Downie now and see how easy everything was for him now around Ryan, how happy he seemed. He started searching his memory to see if they held any such moments of Downie being this happy with him. His mind kept replaying that day that they had spent in bed, laying in each others arms. Except now, Stamkos' mind kept betraying him by replacing the image of himself with that of Malone.

All Stamkos could see was Ryan Malone laying in bed with Downie, planting gentle kisses on Downie's lips and making him smile. Making him happy. Making him laugh.

Just as he was doing now with Stamkos' eyes narrowly trained on him.

Downie briefly looked up and locked eyes with him, at which point Stamkos sheepishly looked away, pretending to be staring at the video being displayed on the Jumbotron. He wasn't sure as to why he was the one looking away as if he had done something wrong.He just knew that he felt guilty, even though he shouldn't. He knew that what he should do is skate right over to Downie and ask him just what the hell was going on. Ask Downie just what the hell he had done to deserve to not only be ignored, but to have him flaunt his near flirting with Malone right in his face.

  
Stamkos knew he should do all these things, but as the buzzer sounded signaling the end of warm ups, all he could do was continue to stand there, immobilized by wrongful guilt before finally skating off to the locker room without so much as a glance in Downie's direction.

  
  
  
                                                                                                       -X-  
  


Stamkos was standing by his stall changing after the game when Downie walked up to him, causing his heart to start racing and his mind to wonder what exactly Downie could be coming to say to him.

I saw you looking at me, and I want you to stop? I'm so sorry I've been ignoring you, come stay the night and I'll make it up to you? I love you? I hate you?

All these possibilities went through Stamkos' mind in the span of time it took Downie to cross the room, being careful not to step on the team logo printed on the carpet.

When Downie finally reached where Stamkos was standing and spoke, his words were somewhere in the middle of the spectrum of possibilities that had been playing in Stamkos' mind.

"Tonight sucked, huh? See you at my place."

 

                                                                                                           -X-

 

Stamkos was sitting on Downie's couch, staring at him as he sat in the arm chair by the window. He had spent the entire drive over replaying Downie's words in his head and trying to extract the meaning behind them.

" _See you at my place._ "

Stamkos couldn't come up with anything, any hidden meaning. Downie's tone was neither benevolent nor malicious, it was merely.... _there_. The TV was on, playing the highlights of their 5-1 loss to the Hurricanes. Stamkos wasn't paying any attention to the TV and he could tell that Downie wasn't either.

" _Tonight sucked, huh?_ "  
  
What exactly was Downie referring to when he uttered these words earlier? The horrible loss they had suffered at the hands of a division rival? The fact that he had chosen to ignore him? The fact that he had been caught focusing all his attention on a man whose mere smile seemed to make him forget all about Stamkos?  
  
When Stamkos had arrived at Downie's, he had been let in and directed to the living room without any words or eye contact, a continuation of the utter shunning that he had felt all night long, save for the few words that Downie had uttered to him in the locker room after the game. Downie had simply let him in and walked over to the arm chair, sitting while Stamkos took his usual spot on the couch. That had been almost a full half hour ago, and still no words were exchanged between them.

He sat staring at Downie now, trying to read his expression and body language, but finding it nearly impossible. His mind started to wander back to earlier that night, envisioning Downie talking to Malone. The feelings of being back in this place again, a place he was so happy to leave, a place where every second was full of uncertainty and doubt, made Stamkos sick to his stomach. He rode a wave of nausea and closed his eyes as he could feel his composure slipping. As he sat on Downie's couch and lamented the loss of his control over the situation, he decided that he had remained too quiet for too long.  
  
"Why are you ignoring me?"

Downie blinked, cleared his throat and spoke without looking at Stamkos. "I don't know what you're talking about." This answer infuriated Stamkos even more, it was almost as if Downie was calling him crazy, saying he imagined the whole thing. "You hardly spoke to me....or looked at me....all night," Stamkos said, his voice a little more timid than he would have liked. He didn't want Downie to know how much this was affecting him.

"I've been in a bad mood, is all. Wrong side of the bed...or something," Downie deadpans.

"You didn't seem to be in a bad mood when you were talking to Bugsy," Stamkos says back, disdain clear in his voice.

Downie just let out a small chuckle. "Jealousy doesn't suit you."

Downie turns his attention back to the TV and mumbled something that Stamkos couldn't make out, but he couldn't mistake the tone in Downie's voice. It was a tone of utter amusement. The fact that Downie could somehow think that this was all funny, all just a game, was more than Stamkos could handle. This wasn't a game.

He knew that Downie had a reputation of being an aggressor on the ice, a "bad boy", and he also knew that was total bullshit. Steve Downie...the person he was when he wasn't on the ice....was a compassionate, caring, intellectual, and loving person. The person that Downie was away from the game was the  _true_ person, as far as Stamkos was concerned.  
  
That's what made Downie's behavior all the more inexcusable now. Had Downie  _really_  been the person that everyone else saw instead of the person that Stamkos knew him to be, then maybe he would have come to expect this kind of behavior from him.Stamkos was waiting for a further explanation, maybe some sort of semblance of guilt from Downie. None came.

The fact that Downie was showing no emotion, no concern over a matter that was so clearly affecting Stamkos caused his anger to grow. He felt that he was losing what little grip he had on Downie. He knew he had to do something, or risk losing Downie forever. If he did nothing, he would get nothing in return.

Stamkos knew that his next actions would either cause Downie to realize just how much he meant to him......or it would get him punched. He was putting his money on the latter. Either way, he could honestly say that he fought for what he wanted. He jumped up from the couch and crossed to the arm chair where Downie was seated and stooped down until his nose was almost touching Downie's and his hands were resting on the arm rests on either side of the chair. He narrowed his eyes at Downie, and he returned his intense stare with one of his own, seemingly challenging Stamkos with a mere look. He momentarily thought of retreating back to the safety of the couch, but he knew he couldn't. He knew he had to stand his ground.

"Don't dismiss me!" Stamkos yells, the adrenaline coursing through his veins. "Why were you talking to him? You know you're mine!" Stamkos was surprised at the last sentence that escaped his lips.

That last part was not one of things he was planning on saying to Downie and he knew that he couldn't let him see his surprise, he had to make him think that he had intended to say that all along. Stamkos just stayed there, his face hovering directly in front of Downie's, his breath coming out in short bursts and he was suddenly finding it hard to breath. He was studying Downie's face for the signs of the impending shit storm that he knew was coming.

Stamkos was so certain that any second he would see intense anger flashing in Downie's eyes, that he almost missed the look that came to his eyes instead. The look of intense desire and lust.

Downie lazily ran the tip of his tongue across his upper lip and closed his eyes.

"What else?" Downie asks in a low, sensual tone.

Stamkos was shell shocked. Downie being turned on by his attempt to get some sort of answer was not one of the reactions that he had considered. He tried to get the next words out, but he was still a little unsure of what they should be. Stamkos briefly stumbled, mentally and even a little physically.

"You need to be punished....for talking to him," Stamkos said, letting contempt fill the word "him". As he uttered those words, he found out just how true he thought them to be. There was a part of Stamkos that felt that Downie  _did_ need to be punished....to be claimed as his.

"So do it," Downie growled.

"No, you don't tell me what to do....I tell  _you_  what to do!" Stamkos utters, mirroring Downie's sensual tone, his lips curling up slightly. Stamkos all of the sudden became very aware of the heat that was emanating off of Downie and the intense look in his eyes. Any uncertainty...any anger...Stamkos had disappeared and was replaced by the intense need to be with Downie, to finally solidify Downie as his, just as he had proclaimed it moments earlier. He reached down and grabbed the collar of Downie's shirt, pulled him towards him and kissed him, taking Downie's lower lip in between his teeth. Downie moaned, further inciting Stamkos' need to carry further. He pulls at Downie's shirt even harder, pulling him out of the arm chair. He then pulls Downie towards the bedroom, not loosening his tight grip on his shirt until they are standing at the foot of the bed.

Once there, Stamkos pushed Downie down onto the bed, all the while smiling. Downie looked up at him from his spot on the unmade bed, putting on a mischievous smile of this own.

Stamkos climbed onto the bed to straddle Downie's knees, hands immediately going for the button on his pants. He knew that this was the first time either of them had done anything like this with another man, but he knew he couldn't let Downie see any hesitation, any indication had he wasn't entirely sure of what he was doing. He knew he had to keep up the front that he was totally in charge. He slid down the zipper to Downie's pants and Downie was already one step ahead of him, trying to wriggle free from his pants.

"No. You don't dictate this. I do," Stamkos said while stopping his actions and trying his best to shoot Downie a stern look. He knew it would be hard for his eyes to convey anything other than the intense need he felt, but he had to try and convince Downie that he was in control. Downie simply smiled and waited for Stamkos to nod his approval.

After a few seconds of Downie laying there, breathlessly waiting, Stamkos slid the zipper down the rest of the way and freed Downie from his pants, along with the rest of his clothes. He would have never been able to guess that Stamkos had never done this before by the way he eagerly descended upon his arousal, lightly teasing it with the tip of his tongue.

Stamkos surprised himself with how natural this all felt to him, how he knew exactly what to do next. He took all of Downie into his mouth, causing another moan to escape, and he wasn't sure how much longer he could make Downie wait in the name of punishment. It was starting to turn into punishment for him as well, he needed to feel Downie around him. He started to draw circles with his tongue and looked up at Downie. Seeing the rise and fall of his chest as he let out ragged breaths was almost more than Stamkos could take.

The moans that were escaping from Downie broke through Stamkos' lust induced haze and he realized that Downie was close. He stopped using his mouth to escalate Downie's pleasure and pulled away, resting back on his heels.

"Not yet. I'll tell you when you can come," Stamkos ordered. He reached down and grabbed onto the side of Downie's hip, pulling gently, indicating for Downie to turn over and he obeyed without saying a word. He used the time it took for Downie to turn onto his stomach to his advantage, removing his own clothing. He kneeled behind Downie on the bed, a little bit unsure of what to do next. The first part seemed so easy to him.....this seemed a lot less so.

Stamkos bent down until his bare chest was against Downie's back, and he began trailing kisses across his neck and shoulder blade. He reached up and started running his hand through Downie's brown ringlets, pulling gently. He was almost sure he could hear Downie mumble "bite me" into the mattress and wither or not this was actually what he said, Stamkos changed his gentle kisses into harsh bites across Downie's skin as he spewed more mumbled words into the mattress as a response. Stamkos could feel his own arousal pressed up against Downie's firm ass and all uncertainty of what to do next vanished.

He shifted his weight of off Downie, propping himself up with one hand and using the other to lightly trail his fingers across Downie's muscled thighs and rear. The sensation caused Downie to whimper and he turned his head slightly to speak.

"Mmmmmm...don't make me beg."

"You're going to beg," Stamkos growls, and begins trailing his fingers inbetween the mounds of Downie's ass, in return he raises his hips up, aching for Stamkos' touch.

"Please...I want your cock," Downie manages to say in between ragged breaths.

"I'm not convinced," Stamkos says, dipping his fingers a little lower in the valley of Downie's ass.

"Put it in there!" Downie rasps, his voice horse from all his labored breathing.

"Say it again," Stamkos ordered, already preparing to enter Downie wither he says anything or not, but he does.

"I  _need_  your cock."

Hearing Downie utter those words causes Stamkos to let out a guttural moan and he leans down again so that his mouth is right by Downie's ear.

"I love to hear you say that"

Stamkos decided that they had both waited long enough. He then grabs Downie's hips and growls in his ear before finally moving back to kneel behind Downie. He grabs Downie's other hip and pulls his ass towards him in a rough, quick motion. He then begins to trail his fingers down Downie's spine, coming to rest on the spot right above this rear. Downie must have sensed his hesitation, because he then reached behind to put his hand on Stamkos' thigh, pulling him closer to him and he thrust forward, entering Downie slowly, trying not to hurt him. Stamkos almost immediately lost it as the sensations took over him.

Downie gasped against the pillow that he had his face buried in, and Stamkos wasn't sure if it was one of pleasure or pain, so he started out slow at first, trying to let the both of them adjust. He may not have known much about this kind of thing, but he knew that they should probably be using protection, as well as something to facilitate. And he also knew that he didn't care.

He didn't want anything artificial between him and the perfect man in front of him. Just them. In Stamkos' mind, anything else would somehow make Downie less..... _his_.

Stamkos began to increase his tempo, thrusting against Downie, the same words repeating over and over in his mind until eventually they were coming out of his mouth in a whisper, drowning out Downie's moans. He was shocked to hear himself utter the words that he thought were only playing in his mind.

 _You're mine_.

 _You're mine_.

"You're mine."

"You're mine."

Those mere words alone, being whispered breathlessly by Stamkos, were enough to send Downie over the edge, and his release comes with a loud gasp, muffled by the pillow which he was clutching as if he was holding on for dear life.

Then feeling of Downie tensing around him, along with the sound of his ragged panting, sends Stamkos over the edge that he had fought for so long to avoid. He lets out a growl....primal, almost animalistic....and collapses on top of Downie, out of breath and slick with sweat. Stamkos lovingly plants a kiss on the back of Downie's neck before moving to rest besides him instead of on top of him. He lays facing Downie, his arm draped over his side, lightly running his hand up and down his back. Downie smiles and plants a small kiss on Stamkos' nose before letting his eyelids slide closed. Stamkos can't help but feel at peace playing next to Downie, and it was as if all the negative events of that night never happened. He lay there for a few moments, watching Downie's chest rise and fall with his shallow breathing, before he felt compelled to speak.

"All mine?" Stamkos asked, and that was the first thing he said since they entered the bedroom that was a question instead of a command.  
  
Downie's eyes slowly opened and he looked and Stamkos and smiled. "All yours."


End file.
